emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5468/5469 (2nd December 2009)
Plot Ashley's unhappy when he hears that Laurel has suggested to Sally that she move on. Later, he informs Laurel that the fire report has confirmed that the heater was too close to the curtain. Afterwards, Laurel's troubled and feeling that something's not right, she goes to the church with Nicola to relive the events of that horrific night. Once at the church, Laurel's adamant that the heater was nowhere near the vestry curtain and as she pieces together her memories, she's horrified to realise that Sally was responsible for the fire and locking the door, leaving her trapped. Panicking, she remembers that Sally's looking after Arthur and when she's unable to track them down, she frantically calls the police. However, as Nicola and Laurel try to explain what's happened to the police, they're alarmed when Ashley returns with Sally and Arthur. Laurel's forced to tell Ashley that she's sure Sally was responsible for the church fire but he quickly scoffs at her accusation, assuming that she's still reeling from the fire. As Sally runs upstairs in tears, a furious Ashley berates Laurel for her claims. Sally heads for the door with her bags packed but Ashley refuses to let her leave, insisting that Laurel's making it up in her head. Hurt and angry that her husband doesn't believe her, Laurel leaves. However, refusing to be pushed out of her own home, she returns later that night in an attempt to talk her husband around. However, she's frustrated when Ashley still won't listen to her. Once alone, Sally begins to show her true colours, telling Laurel that Ashley believes her over his own wife. Meanwhile, Faye and Mark's affair is rumbled when Jai notices the way she looks at Mark. Later, she's pleased when Mark tells her that he's started moving money into a separate account for when they're together. He's concerned, though, when she reveals that Jai has guessed about their relationship. Elsewhere, Jimmy's confused when Scarlett says that she doesn't want to celebrate her 18th birthday. After further probing, Scarlett finally reveals that she doesn't want to make a big deal of her birthday because it reminds her of her dad. Cast Regular cast *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *PC Mike Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, hallway and dining room *Home Farm - Seth's hide, woodland, office and grounds *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Café Hope - Outdoor seating area and café *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Office *St. Mary's Church - Exterior, nave/altar and vestry *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *This was a one-hour broadcast due to only one episode being shown on Thursday 3rd December, as that evening's edition of Coronation Street was shown at 8:00pm to accommodate an extended edition of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! that was shown at 8:30pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,770,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes